Army Life
by xxxDAYHAWK24xxx
Summary: My name is Rosie. I've always wanted to be in the Army and when my brother joined, I only wanted to be in it even more. But little did I know that once I joined, my life would be changed forever.


Charters for Army Life:

Rosie: Girl, 14, so smart she's a Jr in high school, jasmines cousin, Bill's sister, Miranda's daughter,

Bill: Boy, 17, Rosie's older brother, Jasmine's cousin, Miranda's son, just left to join Army, Team Lima~49er (TL~49)

Miranda: Girl, 45, Rosie's and Bill's mom, Jasmine's aunt, was married to Henry,

Apryl: Girl, 14, Rosie's and Jasmine's friend, also a Jr in high school,

Jasmine: Girl, 13, Apryl's friend, Rosie's and Bill's cousin, Miranda's niece, also a Jr in high school,

Grace: Girl, 15, in the Army, TF141, Gary's best friend,

Marty: Boy, 15, Mary's little brother, works with Bill on TL~49,

Captain John: Boy, 45, Captain of TF141,

Biglow: Boy, no one knows name or age, TF141,

Monkey: Boy, 20, real name is Bob, TF141,

Lee and Joe: Boys, Lee is 20 and Joe is 25, close brothers and TF141 worst enemy,

Gary: Boy, 16, TF141, Grace's best friend,

Mary: Girl, 17, Jr in high school, same class with Rosie, Jasmine, and Apryl, Marty's big sister, really bossy, hates Rosie and Bill,

Army Life

Rosie

"No! Absolutely not Rosie!" "But Mom…" "No. Subject over." "But Mom, please, you let Bill…" "I don't care! He's older than you! You're not doing it! Go to your room now." I can't believe this. My mom is letting Bill, (he's my big brother) join the Army. Just because he's 17 and older than me. Their taking you in as young 15. (just mostly training though. I'm pretty sure the Army won't hand you a gun and shove you in a chopper as soon as you get there.) Just make sure you send in your forms at 13 or 14 if your younger than 20. Mom says I don't even have a good chance just because I'm a girl. So? They take females too! Wait till I tell Jasmine and Apryl about this one…

Bill

"How old are you?" "17 sir." "How much do you weigh?" "153 sir." Don't they have all this on file? "Height?" "6ft 3ins." The guy handed me a slip of paper.

Name is: Bill Montgomery

Height: 6foot 3inch

Age:17

Weight: 153 lbs.

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: dark brown

"Training starts tomorrow." "Yes sir." "Field A12 at 6A.M. You got that rookie?" "Yes sir." "Bring that paper with you." "Yes sir." I tried to make a mental note. Field A12, 6A.M, need paper. What am I getting myself into?

Grace

My legs REALLY hurt. They are practically killing me. But I guess that's the cost for choosing to go with Biglow instead of Monkey. Nothing can pain that guy and what kind of name is Biglow anyway? "Biglow! Wait! Slow down, wait up!" Jeez.

Rosie

"She said that?" "Yea." It was just another boring-as-heck day at school. I was just filling Apryl and Jasmine in about my "conversation" with Mom last night. "Girls, please quit talking. This is past the 7th time I'm asking you." "But, Mr. Harris, they're stuuuuuuuu-ppppppppid." That's it. I'm done. She says something about me every day. "Oh my god, look, Mary said something and it wasn't _LOL_." "Oh, really?" She stood. Well, so did I. "Girls, please stop."

Miranda

"Rosie, this is the 3rd time you've been in a fight in 1 week." "And?" "Never mind. Just promise me no more fights please." "Fine. I promise. Whatever." "I changed my mind. You can do it."

Rosie 

"What?!" I was finding it very hard to believe what my mom had just said. "I can join? Really?" Dang. Whole block could hear me. "Rosie, chill before I go back to my original answer, which was no." "Sorry Mom." Oh my god. I'm flipping out. This is… whew. I do need to calm down.

Bill

As I read Rosie's letter, I was happy and proud of her for wanting to serve her country. But I'm mad at Mom for telling her yes at such a young age. She's going on 15. Too young and it's too dangerous.

Monkey

"Come on Gary. Don't slow walk me son." "Sorry sir." "I'm sorry. Your fine but we only got 2 minutes to get to the LZ for the chopter back to base." "Got that sir." "Come on! I see it." "Coming sir."

Grace

"Biglow! There's an enemy bird!" "Get down. Into the trees! GO! GO!" I don't think the chopper saw us and I say so. "Maybe." The guy's barley outta breath. "Well then, should we try and contact Cap. John? Biglow?" "We will in a sec. Get down. Enemy troops stay quite." I hold my breath every second. The troops are walking by, very close. There are dogs. Not dogs. No please. They might smell us. I close my eyes and wait for them to pass.

Miranda 

Why did I tell Rosie yes? Why did I tell Bill yes? They are going to get themselves killed. At least Rosie's not 15 just yet. I'll talk to her. Try to get this outta her head. Tell her what really happened to her dad. I know I'm a horrible mom. I just, want her to be safe.

Rosie

I can't believe Dad was killed in the military. Mom always told me he was real sick. But, why would she lie? Why didn't she tell me before? Does Bill know?

Bill

"So, you finally tell Rosie huh?" I write in a letter to Mom. "Bill, get out here right now!" The yelling made me jump. Not more training, not now. Its barley been 5 minutes since the last session. "I'm coming sir!"

Grace

Whew. I finally let out my breath. They didn't see us. Good. I think. "Come on Grace." "Coming sir." "Call Captain John." "Yes sir." Did I not just say that a while back? Oh well.

Monkey

"Come on Gary. We're almost there. "Yes sir." I really don't know why but Gary reminds me of a glass vase~ strong but fragile. Ready to break at any given time.

Grace

"Biglow, the signal's lost." "Here, let me see that." Really. "Your right." Well duh. Biglow is so bossy and dumb sometimes. "Looks like we'll be walking back to base." What?! "Sir…" "Grace, we have no one to contact for a chopper. What else can we do?" He's actually right. "I guess I agree." "Alright. Let's go." I'm not working with him no more.

Miranda

When I was young, I always wanted to be a military nurse. But one day I read in the paper how an ex-Army nurse went crazy. I changed my mind. It would be pretty gruesome. Then the kid's dad went off and got killed. Now Bill and Rosie are going off to the Army. I should be supporting them. What kind of mom am I?

2 DAYS LATER

Grace

Finally, were back at back at base and Biglow doesn't even have a scratch on him. Really, what's up with that? I mean, I swear that I could shoot him and he'll still be fine. Where's Gary and… Oh no. "Captain John?!"

Monkey

"Gary, I can see the chopter." Why do I say that for? Most people say chopper or bird. Whatever. "Captain John?" Where is he? He was supposed to meet us here. We were all supposed to meet in the –ugh- chopter.

Rosie

Today is my birthday. Finally! I'm 15 and not only that but the Army sent me a letter saying that I was eligible to join. They want me out on Friday. Wait, that's only tomorrow. "Mom! Hey, Mom!"

Bill

How do they do it? I'm completely out of breath but the guys are still going likes it's nothing. "Bill, we are going to need you to go on a mission with Marty." "Like, now sir?" "In an hour or two. You're going to need the weapon selection, to meet Marty and the briefing. That's a lot to cover in 2 hours. Especially the briefing." Really? Wow.

Miranda

I must be a bad mother for not supporting my kid's dreams. I just don't want to see one of them get killed.

Grace

What? I swear Biglow just said I needed to learn how to drive a chopper. "Grace, you listening." "Uh, yes sir." "Alright. Now watch and listen. These are the controls…" Jeez, no.

Monkey

My head was still spinning. Finally I stopped rolling down the hill. Ugh. I could hear Gary groaning but I couldn't see him. How did the chopter explode like that? Oh god. Never mind. It's Lee.

5 YEARS LATER

Rosie

The team I was selected for is called Task Force 141. I hear a lot about a couple of guys named Gary and Bob. How they should have gone down like heroes and how Lee should be taken down. Sigh. I wish it weren't so gloomy, I don't know, it's just so sad around here.

Grace

How in the world was Lee still alive? I thought we took him out in Khe Sahn. Well, now it's only me, Biglow, Cap. John and this new girl named Rosie. Maybe we can be friends? I don't know, I just need someone new to talk to.

Miranda

Well, I am glad Bill and Rosie are finally chasing their dreams but my doc says I've got cancer and I don't know how to break it to the kids. Sigh.

Bill

I'm 22 now. Marty and Rosie are now 20. To tell the truth, Marty's not that bad of a kid. Talks a lot about his older sister Mary. He doesn't like her much and I'm wondering if it's the same one me and Rosie went to school with.

Rosie

First, I can't believe Bill is working with _Mary's little_ brother. Second, Mom has cancer. That girl Grace, she's talking to me. Says Gary was her best friend. They knew each other since middle school. Whoever Lee is, I want to take him down. And I will.

Grace

I can tell Rosie's mad. Mad about that Mary chic, her momma, Gary, Monkey, and Lee. It's nice to have another girl on the team.

3 MONTHS LATER

Miranda

Doctor says I only have 3 months left to live. I can't tell Rosie. I just can't. It's going to tear her up, but I can tell Bill.

Bill

Poor Mom. She really doesn't want Rosie to know but I'm going to tell her any ways. She needs to know.

Rosie

Can't believe Mom's going to die. But what's really tearing me up is all the secretes. Grace is so sorry. I can tell now that we're friends. I had to go on a mission with Biglow. He thought the Lee dude was in a safe house in Africa. Really. That guy is stubborn. We cleaned it out. Lee wasn't there and Grace was really mad. I mean, I can't blame her.

Grace

Captain John was really mad. Why wasn't Lee in his safe house? Where was he? And better yet, where IS he?

Rosie

"NO!" Everyone looks up at me but I don't care. I drop the letter and slide down the wall. (Better than falling to my face.) crying. Biglow picks up the letter and reads aloud. Grace is sitting next to me. Trying to comfort me. Bill can't be dead. This is just all a bad dream. I close my eyes.

Grace

Rosie must feel terrible. Being the new kid and having to face the death of 2 people as soon as she gets here. Finding out her dad was killed in Iraq and now her brother is dead. This is a screwed up world.

3 MONTHS LATER

Rosie

I can't go to mom's funeral. I just can't. Jasmine and Apryl are going to go for me. Bills old partner is transferring over here. Great, I'm sure he hates me too.

Grace

Life is always horrible to the wrong people. But why? Just something else to think about.

Marty

Well, I'm here. Time to meet the crew.

2 DAYS LATER

Rosie

Man, this is crazy. Why is Captain John making me go on a mission with Marty? He hates me. I just know it.

Grace

I really hope the mission goes well. It's going to be Rosie's 2nd in the 5½ years she's been here. Wait, that can't be right. You've been here for over 5 years and only had two missions? What's up with that?

Marty

Why does Rosie think I hate her? It's not her I dislike; it's my own sister Mary. Oh. I bet you that's it. Because she beat up Mary. Duh Marty.

Rosie

Biglow-or-whatever-his-name-is is pretty sure he found Lee. In a cave in Afghanistan. He and Grace are going to go and check it out. (I mean, just ignore the last time the dude thought we found Lee.) At the same time, Marty and I are going to sweep through, grab Joe (we know he's there for sure.) and then bring him back for interrogation. It better work. I'm really not in the mood for any screw ups.

Marty

Cap John is going to be the only one staying at base. He gave me a map of base and I really don't know why. Does he really think that I'm so stupid I'll get lost at my own base? Really. Please.

Grace

I tuck my .45 Cal mag into my belt holster and cover it up with my jacket. I pick up the present I got for Rosie. Just a good-luck type of thing I do. Don't ask.

Rosie

I finish tucking my knife into the holster I have in my boot. Luckily, there's a cover on it so that my foot doesn't get cut. That's when Grace walks in holding a TMP. "Please don't shoot me." (Jokingly.) I beg as she throws it at me. "What's this for?" "It's yours." "Ah. Thanks I guess?" ". Your welcome." Ok. That was weird.

Marty

I check my watch. It's time to go. Luckily, Rosie's talking to me and if she wasn't the mission wouldn't go well and, well, you know the rest. I hope. Well, here we go.

Grace

"This cave sweep should be no more than two hours. For all of us. I'm going to leave you guys probably about 55 minutes early to get the chopper ready. Understood? Grace, you listening?" "Uh, yes sir. I hear ya." What did he say?

Rosie

"Hey, Grace, is your last name Valdez?" "Yea, why?" "Was Gary's last name Sanderson?" "Yea…" "Oh My God. I was right. I met you guys in 8th grade. Remember?" "Rosie, is that really you? Oh my freaking gosh!"

Marty

Well, we _finally _got to leave after Rosie and Grace had a little 5 minute reunion. Please people. I've got work to do.

Grace

As we silently flew to the cave, I couldn't help but think that we were doing this for Gary and Bob. Well, we are in a way. Let's do this.

Rosie

I looked over at Grace. It was hard for me to believe that my old best friend-Gary-was dead. "For Gary." I said. She smiled. "For Gary." We slapped hands just as we landed.

Marty

"Rosie, where do we… "Shh." "What…why?" "Look." "Oh. _Oh._ Thanks." "Mmmhhmm, Go. Hurry and take a left. Run Marty!"

Grace

"Biglow, look." "Where?" "Down there." "And? What's the problem?" What's the problem?! "There's like a 100 people down there!" "Then fine, let me think." Jeez. Here we go again.

Rosie

"Run Marty. Hurry. Go. Run!" "Where?" "I don't know, just anywhere!"

1 HOUR LATER

Marty

"Are, are we safe?" "I'm not sure, hang on." I'm trying to catch my breath. Dogs were chasing us. Dogs. I don't know how but we somehow managed to lose them. "Hey, Rosie, who's he?" "That's Joe. Marty, that's Joe!"

Grace

"Grace, I'm going to go get the chopper. Meet me in 5." "Ok." I already know that he wants me to wait here just in case if Lee shows up. Fun. Okay, just 5 minutes. Stay cool.

Rosie

"Is he asleep?" "Yeah but shoot him with this tranquilizer gun just in case." Hm. That was almost too easy.

Marty

As we were trying to run back to the helicopter, Rosie tripped and fell. Biglow or whoever was already pulling away so I had to hurry just to make it before he pushed off. Luckily, Rosie jumped and caught the side.

Grace

"Rosie, you just barely made it!" Opps. Bad move because she narrowed her eyes at me."I know Grace. Now just shut up a second." I wasn't trying to make her mad. "Sorry Rosie." "Whew. Me too."

Rosie

I put my head in my hands trying to catch my breath. "Let's just get back to base and interrogate this dude." "Couldn't agree more."

Marty (aka The Interrogator)

Me: "Why did you and Leonardo kill the 2 men?" Joe: "Because maybe we did." Me: "So you are admitting that you were there?" Joe: "Uh, opps." Me: "Of course you were." Joe: "What's it to you anyways?!" Me: "Where is Lee!?" Joe: "Hahaha. You'll never know." Me: "WHERE IS HE JOE?!" Joe: "Eh, eh, eh. No hints." Me: "Tell me before I PUT A BULLET INTO YOUR FREAKING HEAD!?" Joe: "No. Please. He went to New York to visit Mom. Please don't." Me: "I'll think about it." Joe:" Whew. Wait, what?!"

Rosie

"Me and Grace are going to go." "What? I'm the Captain." "You heard me." "Rosie…" "Just trust me. Please."

Grace

I really don't like the way this is going. Someone, do something please.

Marty

I should be the one going to go. "Cap John, tell 'em I said good luck." "I will kid."

Rosie

"Rosie, is this the place." "Yup." "Let's go then."

Grace:

"Wait, Rosie. The phone Captain John gave me…Hello... Everyone is dead...No. No!" "Let me see the phone Grace. Hello…who is this…" "The last person your ever going to see alive!"

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
